Punishment (Samus oneshot)
by RHYTHMTENGOKU
Summary: After being called to a confrontation by Master Hand, Samus finds herself in more trouble than she's ever been in before, and it may cost her life- and someone else's. [TW for emetophobia, graphic descriptions of gore, and death.]


The room was cold.

There was a single chair that faced a single small window, and 4 narrow, gray walls that made the room feel like it would collapse on itself at any time. It almost felt like a prison cell, with the cold air choking whoever walked in. However, the person who had placed herself in the seat had an unamused look on her face, and was unaffected by her surroundings. She had been through worse, after all- her job as a bounty hunter had toughened her up enough to face such off-putting conditions head-on.

"Samus Aran."

The woman crossed her arms, "If you're going to say my name," She sighed, "Then why don't you just come out, already?" The bored expression on her face became even more prominent.

Master Hand slowly materialized in front of her, "What, couldn't play along for a little bit? I wanted to make it dramatic, you know."

Samus stared down the manager of Smash Brothers with an unimpressed glare. She had been called into this room in particular for a reason unknown to her, a request for her presence suddenly out of nowhere. However, no matter how odd it was to be called out, she didn't think anything of it. After all, considering she was scarcely a troublemaker and kept to herself most times, it's not like she had a real reason to be afraid of whatever Master Hand called to confront her about. In fact, judging by the Hand's usual, laid-back attitude, he was most likely going to talk to her about something normal- maybe changing up the standard menu in the Dining Hall, or replacing equipment. Whatever it was, Samus didn't care.

Master Hand closer his hand into a fist, bobbing in the air at a slow pace. "I'm sure you know why I've called you here." He said, his voice steady.

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes, "If I did, do you think we'd even be having this conversation?"

There was a moment of silence, which made Samus feel a twang of worry. Usually, Master Hand would brush her off with a joke, but now, he remained completely quiet. And, although having him go mute would be welcome any day by Samus, it made her worried when it was done in the current situation.

"Pikachu. You two are friends, aren't you?" He asked, startling her.

"...Yes, we are." Samus replied. After fighting together against Tabuu many years ago, Samus and Pikachu had remained good friends, the Pokémon tagging with her almost everywhere she went. Although this would have normally annoyed Samus, she felt a special bond toward Pikachu and kept him by her side, and thus, the rest is history.

Master Hand unfurled his fist and quietly drummed his fingers against the ground of the room, barely making a sound against the cement floor. "Now, tell me. Have you seen a bright red box around, recently? In the Dining Hall, perhaps?" He asked, the tone of his voice similar to the belittling one an adult would use to address a child. Samus paused to think for a brief moment. A bright red box... Although the description was vague enough, she remembered seeing a small treasure chest on a dining table, one that was a bright red color. It had been sealed with the logo of a Smash Ball, and, no matter how much Samus and Pikachu tried to pry it open, they couldn't. However, that didn't stop Pikachu from taking the chest into his possession, the old "Finder's Keepers" rule making itself known.

Samus nodded, "Yes, I do remember seeing something like that."

"Do you have any idea what its contents were?"

Again, she had to stop to think. When they shook the chest around, they heard no sounds, but it weighed a decent sum- implying that something was inside. Samus shrugged, "Got no clue. Look, if you're on a treasure chest hunting spree with Crazy Hand, I don't have what you're looking for-"

"THAT'S PRECISELY THE REASON I'VE CALLED YOU HERE- YOU DON'T HAVE IT!" Master Hand yelled, enraged. Samus leaned back in her chair, gripping onto its handles. If Master Hand was angry, a fight would soon ensue. Samus ran through her thoughts to think out the possible outcomes. She didn't have any weapons on her except for her own body. Should she try to make a run for it? Or would that just cause more danger for her? She held her breath and waited for Master Hand to continue, and he did.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT WAS IN THAT BOX?!" He roared, "I'LL TELL YOU- 9,999,999,999G. IN OTHER WORDS, OUR ENTIRE BANK ACCOUNT."

Samos's eyes widened. "What?! How does that make sense?!"

"I left it for a minute, a SINGLE MINUTE, to get something, and when I come back, it's gone." His fingers returned to their position in his fist, and he continued, "Hundreds, hundreds, HUNDREDS of stacks of our money, all GONE!"

"It can't be! Pikachu took that chest-"

"And that's where YOU come in." Master Hand cut her off, his voice laced with a thin veil of mischievousness. Samus shifted in her seat, slightly nervous, but kept a straight face. "I confronted Pikachu about this little matter, and know what he told me? Go ahead, think. I can wait." He said, mockingly, and before Samus could respond, Master Hand continued, "He said he went on some kind of adventure with YOU and left it in your spaceship. And, if I can remember correctly, what happened to that vehicle, recently?"

Samus grimaced. The wiring in her ship had gone faulty, and a fire erupted one day as she was repairing it. Of course, the whole ship hadn't gone up in a charred mess- but, even so, there was hardly anything that didn't get ruined in some way. She put a hand over her mouth, "No... It... It caught fire...?"

"Bingo! Samus Aran, you're a genius!" Master Hand laughed, then pointed at her, "OF COURSE IT DID, YOU IDIOT! YOU COST THE ENTIRETY OF SMASH BROTHERS EVERYTHING!" His voice boomed, his disposition seemingly changing at the drop of a hat. Samus narrowed her eyes, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THAT WAS THE SHIP'S FAULT!" She spat back at him in her defense, beginning to get out of her chair to walk out.

Master Hand wagged his finger at her, "No, things won't be so simple for you, this time."

The chair she sat in released straps, which immediately wrapped around her wrists and ankles and tied her down, to her dismay. She struggled, but the tight, leather straps refused to even respond to her fidgeting, and she cursed under her breath. Her eyes went up to the Hand, who didn't move as he watched her struggle. "Now that I'm sure to have you, I'd like to properly give out a punishment." He snapped his fingers, and a large silver platter materialized out of thin air, covered by a silver lid. Samus raised her eyebrows in confusion, "What...?" To be fed didn't seem like a punishment.

Master Hand snapped his fingers again, "What we have here is the first part of the dish. Aureum brachium and Aureus pes, we'll call them. Now, remember to eat it slowly, and really taste it, alright?" The lid floated off of the platter and disappeared, leaving behind the platter- which did contain what seemed to be a meal. A small, dark red, thick mystery meat laid neatly in a sea of lettuce, assumingly garnish, and a smaller lump of the same color laid not far from it.

However, that was not what Samus was focused on. It was the way it smelled.

The damp, metallic smell of blood that filled Samus's nostrils immediately made her cough in disgust, and when it grew stronger as the dish grew closer, she had to suppress the urge to vomit. "W-What... What the hell is this?!" She coughed. The floating platter that bobbed in the air revealed a silver fork from underneath itself, and the fork stabbed into the bigger meat on the plate with a horrifying crunch. When the fork was lifted, it drove its way to Samus's mouth, and she sealed her lips into a straight line to prevent whatever the fork picked up from being shoved down her throat, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the meat, which was damp and, somehow, warm, repeatedly press against her lips sloppily, as if it were trying to force its way into her mouth, and shivered with nausea as the piece was dragged against her cheeks in a childish way of defiance. The liquids from it dripped down from her face ever so slowly that Samus felt as though her heart would burst, and it wasn't helping that the fluids smelled even stronger than the way the air now smelled- despite how terrible it was already. She clenched her teeth even harder to prevent herself from crying out.

"Come on, Samus. Open up." Master Hand sighed, but the bounty hunter refused to respond, refused to look, refused to comply with whatever the hellish leader in front of her wanted. After a full minute of not getting what he wanted, Master Hand sighed, "So, we'll have to do this the hard way." He said, a sense of dreariness in his voice. He snapped his fingers, and Samus's eyes snapped open as she felt an invisible hand grab at her cheeks and squeeze them together, so her lips opened. The food was immediately forced into her mouth, and she tried to cry out, but found herself unable to speak with her mouth full. The food tasted awful- both the first piece and the lump were the same. Even though it was warm, it was tough to chew through, and, aside from that bloodiness she had smelled and now tasted, it was otherwise flavorless. The invisible grip around her mouth lifted her jaw up and down, and it tightened its grip threateningly when she spit the chewed up food out. She had no choice but to swallow it, and she did, feeling extremely sick to her stomach.

"Good, good! I knew giving that chair an upgrade would pull off. How was the meal?" Master Hand asked.

"Ungh... What... What the hell was that?"

"I said it before, didn't I? 'Aureum brachium' and 'Aureus pes'. Let's see, what did that translate into... Ah, I remember! 'Golden Arm' and 'Golden Leg'."

"'Golden Arm'...? 'Leg'...?"

"Well, isn't it a suiting name? After all, it did come from Pikachu. What'd you think I was feeding you, chicken?"

Samus instantly felt her meal bubble back up in her throat, and she turned her head to the side to vomit. Her whole body shook with disgust, her lips tasting that same disgusting bloody meat taste as she felt chunks of her meal spill from her mouth. Pikachu? She had just eaten Pikachu? That didn't make sense. But the more she thought about it, the more she believed it. The meat she had been fed was the same size as Pikachu's arm, she realized.

Samus vomited again, and Master Hand seemed unamused, "I'm cutting you a break, stop complaining. After all, I'm only feeding you... What was it? One arm, one leg, and his organs. The organs are up next, of course. But I certainly wouldn't feed you the head- the brain's bad for consumption, you know." He stated, and Samus remained leaning to the side. "Don't you... Fucking dare... I'll kill you..." Her mind was in a haze, swirling with information that she was still trying to process and the nauseated feeling spiking.

The lid appeared on top of the platter, once again, and when it lifted itself up off and disappeared, a heap of different items were on display. Liver, small intestine, large intestine, stomach, all shrunk down to a Pokémon size. The invisible hands grabbed Samus's head and forced her to look straight at what she was about to eat first- a sickeningly red liver, dripping the same color liquid as it looked. The food slammed into her mouth once again, and her body began convulsing with both disgust and fear as she was forced to eat the slimy, raw item. The flavor filled her head, the scent and taste of blood combining to give Samus the urge to vomit once again, and, after she was forced to swallow it, she did just that. Her body shook, her stomach churned, and her eyes were watering because of her revolting actions.

"Next up... Small intestine!" Master Hand announced, and Samus's head was forced up as the organ was crammed into her throat. She could feel herself choking, the invisible hands squeezing her cheeks so hard she felt that its fingers would rip through them. The blood from the bites of the organ dribbled down Samus's mouth, slid down her throat, and made her spine shiver with the utmost chillingly repulsive feeling. Each bite felt like she was swallowing rubber, each second felt like a century. She could feel her body bracing, getting ready to vomit once again, and she gripped the handles of the chair tighter.

She would have liked to vomit her own guts than to eat someone else's- she would rather die than continue to be this way. This was more than a punishment. This was murder- murder of Pikachu, and murder of Samus Aran's spirit. She wanted to break the leather straps that bound her, she wanted to be free, she would kill Master Hand a thousand times over if that's what it took, but her heart began to freeze and lose its moral as another minute passed, as another bite was taken. She only wanted escape from the room that she was in, the room that had now become her hell. The cold air stung at her lungs and throat, even though it never bothered her before.

Eventually, she had done it. What felt like hours passed with the pace of a snail, and Samus vaguely remembered passing out twice before stabilizing herself enough to look at the now empty platter. She had finished. She had finished her meal. All two parts of it, in their own gruesome form. Her vision became blurry, and she found herself crying, her tears making the blood on her face run. Her body shook with sobs, but she had no way to relieve herself. She felt too empty to throw up, she felt too tired to spit out threats at the Hand who was still in the room, she felt too exhausted to even move.

"The concludes our punishment." Master Hand announced, but the straps holding Samus down did not undo themselves. She waited, but still, nothing.

"Wh... Why won't you let me go...?!" She cried out, her words slurred and jumbled. Master Hand stayed silent, then snapped his fingers again. "Well... I've been thinking. Considering it's your fault we can literally afford nothing now, I believe repayment is in order." He said, and Samus's eyes widened, "Why...?! I did... Everything... I did everything you wanted me to...!" She replied, her voice desperate, "P-Please, just let me go...!"

"Can't do that. Look, we probably won't be able to afford food for a while." Master Hand said in a quiet voice, "But I think we can hold off if we use both you and Pikachu."

"W-What?!"

"It'll be fine- you'll be made into a great meal for everyone! After all, it's not the first time we've eaten a Smasher for dinner- where do you think Roy's been all these years, huh?" He said, his tone playful. "Now, sit still. If memory serves me correctly, I've still got the built in spikes for this chair."


End file.
